The Original Twelve
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: "The second creature, with fur such a pale white he was translucent, eyes that were noting but pure white and claws of clear diamond, turned to the other. Of the future of this planet, Juji, yes. But of when and if it is these ten... It is... unclear."


At the beginning of the planet Mobius, the world was covered in lush greenery with large, sparkling blue lakes and oceans. The animal that live there were those only mentioned in legends now. In the skies flew beautiful golden-red Phoenixes and Dragons that sparkled the many colors of jewels. On the land, resting in the shade of trees with golden bark and silver leaves, were the proud Griffins and the wary Hippogriffs. Not needing to be bothered, the snow white Unicorns ran throughout the forests, their golden foals following closely.

Though all these majestic creatures catch the eye, our story focuses on the Element s. Up to, at least, seven feet tall at the shoulders, these cat-like animals had a very deep pride. Anything that would harm their ego, they would fight. Such is the case of our main focuses.

The two cats lunged at each other once again. One was burgundy, fur the scarlet color of the immortal liquor that flowed through the bodies of living creatures; it had large claws made of sparkling bloodstone and its eyes were like the liquid fire that warmed the inner planet - bright red and burning. The second had fur that matched the soft grass beneath the two; it had eyes that put even the greenest of all bushes to shame. The claws were large and thick and made of the brightest of emeralds.

Scratching and biting, the felines leapt back and glared each other down. Then, one spoke. Not in verbal language, mind you, but in thought.

Well, Mistra, the crimson one thought_ I don't see why you even bother to protect this hunk of land. It is worth nothing._

If that is so, Takai, the green one, Mistra, thought, _then why do you fight for it?_

I don't have to answer to the likes of you_,_ Takai hissed.

Once again the large creatures circled one another, growls like thunder. Just as the red Element was about to strike once more, two more of the cats leapt out of the foliage. One was a blinding white, eyes the pure color of fresh snow. It's pearly teeth glittered in the sun's light and it's large, white sapphire claws were at ready. At one glance, one would think that the creature were made of snow, and would melt in mere moments, but the cat was flesh and blood just as all other creatures.

The second cat was a deep smoky color. Like the air above a fire, its fur seemed to move about in great plumes. It's eyes were clouded and gray, like the clouds during a particularly bad thunder storm. It's claws were the deep onyx, absorbing all light that touched them and it had naturally tinted, light silver teeth.

The two new-comers each landed in front of their comrade and friend, the white one in front of Mistra, the gray in front of Takai. Each was bloodied and bruised, having been separated from their own fight, though not as bad as the first two.

Mistra! the white one called, turning his head slightly yet not taking his eyes off the other (though it was hard to tell). _Are you ok?_

Y... Yes, I am fine, Mistra replied weakly. Shaking wearily, she pushed herself up on her own four feet. _Thank you for your concern, Raja._

Master Takai, the smoke colored creature cried, seeing his leader bleeding from his many cuts. _Are you in need of any assistance?_

No, Takai snapped. _Now get away from me, O-Ba-Kiru! I have some unfinished business._

O-Ba-Kiru jumped out of the way as Takai leapt towards Mistra and Raja. The pure white Element jumped up and met the attacker with full force, knocking him to the ground. The two rolled around, roaring at each other, screaming thoughts to their allies.

Get him, you idiot! Kill the white one O-Ba!

Mistra! Go back! Go now! Get the others!

O-Ba fumbled for a few seconds, tripping over his own paws before leaping into the fight himself. Mistra, on the other hand, gathered her strength, turned around and ran, knowing full well that she would need back up and that Raja would be fine on his own for a while.

Out of the corner of his eye, Takai saw Mistra take her leave, limping and leaving a trail of blood in her wake. _Ha!_ he crowed loudly._ Watch her run! See as she flees from the almighty power that is me - Death!_

In a different clearing, three more of the large cats lounged about. Their home, was almost a paradise! Lush plant life poked out from every angle, gold silver and even trace amounts of green and orange. It shaded the ground and kept it cool during the hot summers and trapped in heat while the outside world froze in the horrid winters. In the middle of the oasis, a large, bottomless pond, that was filled with crystal blue water, slacked any thirst the creatures had. Towards the south, a large cave housed a broad glowing of several colors, its source going way back in the protected grotto.

These creatures were, of course, not greedy and would share their home to any tired, wandering soul that happened to pass by. But if the visitor proved to be extremely troublesome, the cats chased them out with a warning to never come back in that foul mood.

From the bushes of gold and orange, Mistra jumped out and stumbled, panting heavily with fatigue. Almost lazily, a Element with rose fur glanced up, her carnation-like eyes fluttering open. As she spotted her bloodied friend, she leapt to her feet, her rose quartz claws unsheathing in surprise. _Mistra! What happened?_

The other two cats, one a sparkling blue, eyes like those of a robin's egg and claws of lapis lazuli, and the other, fur of cream, eyes tinged yellow and claws of opal, jumped up and rushed over to their ally, worried.

What's wrong?

Are you hurt bad?

Mistra tried to say something to them, but her tired mind wouldn't allow it, so she shook her head to silence them. In the quietness that followed her request, the emerald Element managed to force a few words from her mind.

Raja... Takai... O-Ba-Kiru... fight... follow red... Go!

The three cats looked at one another, then ran off, following the trail of red liquid that had fallen from Mistra's cuts. Before the rose cat had vanished beyond the plants, she turned to the great feline. _Go to your jewel. It will keep you safe until Raja gets back._

Tha... anks... Susha, Mistra gasped.

No prob, Susha replied with a small smile before running to catch up with the other two Elements.

Mistra smiled a bit herself as she turned towards the southern cave, where the multi-colored light began to become greener and pulse. She hobbled inside the cavern and saw, at the far wall, five different jewels. One was of white sapphire, one of rose quartz, another of lapis lazuli, a fourth of opal and, Mistra's goal, one of translucent emerald. The green creature wobbled to the emerald, claws involuntarily unsheathing, and glowing brighter as she approached the gem. As Mistra pulsed with emerald light, staring into the facet of the jewel, she lifted one clawed paw and placed it on the surface, hesitating just a moment.

Then, without a second thought, she pushed her paw _though_ the gem's plane, her limb disappearing inside of the emerald. Slowly, she managed to fit her entire frame inside the emerald. If one were to follow Mistra into her gem, they would have seen a minuscule version of the great cat, barely over a foot tall and flickering, just floating there. But, as no one could see, Mistra just curled up into a tight ball and closed her eyes, hoping for her friends to return soon.

The creamy yellow creature arched his back and hissed, clawing at the air with one massive paw. Takai and O-Ba-Kiru looked at one another before quickly running off, Takai screaming threats of death that would never be. He was sorely tempted to chase the two back to their lair, but no, he had to get Raja back to Mistra.

C'mon, Raja! We gotta go!

Raja growled but looked at his friend and sighed. _You're right, Tenshi. C'mon you two! Let's go!_

With a small giggle, the sparkling blue creature thought of a way she could transform the rugged run into a fun game - it would be a race! She grinned and looked at her brothers and sister behind her. _I betcha I can get home 'fore all 'a y'all!_ Giggling, she bounded off.

Hey! Susha cried, laughing and following closely. _Wait for me, Lucca!_

Raja and Tenshi looked at each other before sighing and muttering, _Girls..._

In a meadow, not to far away from Mistra's, three Elements lounged about while a fourth paced nervously. Their home was almost the same as the emerald cat's, yet it was very different. The tall, dark trees bore almost no leaves and those that were there, were a dying brown. The grass of the meadow was sharp and pitch black where it lived and crunchy and rotting brown where it was dead. Towards the south, a large pool was located, filled with a liquid the color of blood. Large rocks were placed about, sharp edges jutting out, ready to harm any unknowing traveler. On the eastern side, facing an, almost, non-existent setting sun, a sharp edged cave housed a pulsing, multi-colored light.

Of the afore mentioned cats, O-Ba-Kiru was the one to pace restlessly. Takai had left without saying anything to him and that usually meant more pain than if he had.

Takai and O-Ba had been, shamefully, run off from their goal of Mistra's meadow. These creatures had no intention of using the beautiful fields or the clean water - they wanted the other felines run out of there for the gems.

Those five jewels contained powers that Takai wanted.

That... that _cat_ has no idea on how to use all that power, Takai thought. Why do all those goody-two-shoes get all the power?

O-Ba-Kiru looked up from his pacing and looked at the lake with a yelp. From the bloody water, a dripping, figure emerged, eyes glowing broadly and claws pulsing with light. O-Ba didn't relax when he noticed it was Takai, instead he tensed up even more.

The other three Elements glanced at Takai and O-Ba-Kiru. One creature, with black fur that was striped with golden-orange, eyes a darkened gold and claws made of tiger eye, smirked at the trembling, smoky cat.

Hey O-Ba,' she hissed into his mind. _'You'd best not let Takai see ya shiver._

Shut it, Granta! O-Ba-Kiru snapped.

Another cat with all black fur speckled with red, crimson eyes and claws of agate, looked at the fearful O-Ba with a sinister grin.

Well then, O-Ba, he claimed, drawing out Kiru's name, _if you keep talkin' like that, Takai's not the only one who'll draw your blood today.._

P-Porque, Kiru stammered, trying his best to keep his legs from giving out from beneath him, _I-I didn't mean that -_

Heh, wussy, the final cat claimed, her fur a bright red, eyes like hot coals and claws of garnet.

Nomade is correct, Takai hissed as he slunk forward. As O-Ba shrunk down fearfully, Takai stood to his full ten-foot height, towering over the gray feline. For a few moments, the two stood like that, O-Ba-Kiru moving only to shake. Suddenly, Taki shot out with one paw, the bloodstone claws slicing into O-Ba's fur. Porque, Granta and Nomade winced as Takai scream and shout, while, literally, tearing O-Ba apart.'

Granta, unable to take the slaughter any more, hobbled off to the cave. Inside, five jewels of onyx, tiger eye, agate, garnet and bloodstone pulsed with their own, unique light. The striped feline straightened up and strutted to the large hunk of tiger eye, her gem claws extending to their full length with out any thought from Granta. She sat down in front of the jewel and stared hypnotically into its pulsing light. Almost unconsciously, she placed one paw onto the facet and pushed in, her body being absorbed into the gem. Inside her jewel, Granta curled up and slept.

Takai slammed O-Ba-Kiru into one of the more rough-barked trees, scratching him up even more.

You insolent little fool! I hate to even call you an Element! Takai roared, clawing O-Ba even more.

Nomade shuddered at the pitiful sounds coming from her comrade. Not wanting to sound soft, however, she turned to Porque and said, _You'd better go save the little run before Takai smears him all over the ground._

Porque gave a small smirk and skirted up to Takai. Hesitantly, he tapped the scarlet Element's leg.

What? Takai screamed, whipping his head around to face the ebony and red feline behind him. _Can you not see that I am busy?_

Uh, yes sir, but, Porque started nervously. _Um, Nomade want you to stop, uh, _hurting_ O-Ba-Kiru._

Takai growled and narrowed his eyes. After a fearful eternity for Porque, Takai nodded and the agate-clawed Element nearly collapsed in relief. As the burgundy creature passed by O-Ba, he slashed the cat with his bloodstone claws once more.

As Takai stormed off towards the cave, and his jewel, Porque stepped back and glanced at Nomade. She narrowed her eyes and huffed off to her own gem.

High upon a towering cliff, two more Elements sat, watching the multi-colored cats in their own environments.

One of the creatures fur and eyes so white, she glowed and claws of moonstone, turned to her brother. _Are you certain, Mikosu?_

The second creature, with fur such a pale white he was translucent, eyes that were noting but pure white and claws of clear diamond, turned to the other. _Of the future of this planet, Juji, yes. But of when and if it is these ten... It is... unclear._

For a long time, the two Elements watched the separated group of ten. Then, they stood in unison and turned around, facing the opposite direction. In the fading sunset, two jewels could barely be seen. One was of bright moonstone and the other of transparent diamond. Each of the final two Elements left to their own gem to rest for the next day where destinies would be started and lives changed.

Weee! ^O^ I finally gots one chap done! I happy! And I also gots a hair cut and red highlights! *starts playing with her new, shorter, red hair*

Tails: *sigh* If you wanted me to do the disclaimer for you, you could've asked.

YY: *still playing with her hair* You'd've said no. Then I'd have to beat you unconscious and do it myself.

Tails: ¬,¬ Exactly.

YY: *growls; stops playing with hair; kicks muse into a wall* Do it!

Tails: *dazed* Yoshie dun own nuttin! *gets kicked again; falls unconscious*

YY: Told you! Anyway, now that my muse has effectively tricked me, I shall have to do the disclaimer. I own the Elements, m'kay? They are all mine. And, well, pretty much everything else _doesn't _belong to me. Oh well, laterz!


End file.
